1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a photovoltaic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A solar cell is a photovoltaic device for converting light, such as sunlight, to electric energy. Unlike other energy sources, solar energy is virtually infinite and is an environmentally friendly energy source, and thus is becoming more and more important. The most basic structure of a solar cell is a diode formed of a PN junction and is categorized according to the materials that constitute the light absorbing layer.
Solar cells having light absorbing layers formed of silicon may be categorized into crystalline (for example, polycrystalline) wafer type solar cells and thin-film (amorphous, polycrystalline) type solar cells. The most popular examples of solar cells include compound thin-film solar cells using CuInGaSe2 (CIGS) or CdTe, Group III-V solar cells, dye-sensitized solar cells, and organic solar cells.
In order to manufacture a photovoltaic device, a p-n junction is formed by doping an n-type (or p-type) dopant into a p-type (or n-type) substrate so as to form an emitter. Electron-hole pairs formed by receiving light are separated, and then electrons are collected by an electrode of an n-type area and holes are collected by an electrode of a p-type area, thereby generating electric power.